


Hiatus

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Romantic Feels [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Chaeyeon can't stand it. She can't sit still. Not with everything that has gone wrong lately.
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Series: Romantic Feels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672399
Kudos: 17





	Hiatus

She’s standing in line at customs. Her flight was uneventful; no one recognized her in her mask, with her hair plain. She’s thankful for that. Her task is difficult enough as it is without people to bother her.

She thinks about how she got here. Not the plane, that’s obvious. She’s thinking about her life thus far. She had been famous on television as a kid. She was the first eliminated contestant on Sixteen. Made it to the end of Produce 48. Now that was falling apart, and her coming here was the only thing she could do to take back a semblance of control.

She makes it through customs, no trouble. She’s traveling light, just a purse and small shoulder bag. She speaks Japanese perfectly well, so she has no trouble navigating the city. Before long, she’s reached the right district. The girls there all recognize her, they know who she is. But the person she’s looking for isn’t there, hasn’t been for days. She knew this already, of course. She’d been checking social media before this, in fact it’s what made her think she had to come. She was worried about her.

Someone tells her where’s she’s been living, and gives her directions. It’s definitely out of the way, out of the spotlight. But this is Japan, after all, with its second-to-none public transportation. She has to cross the city, but she makes it. The neighborhood looks strange to her. There aren’t any tall buildings. It’s dominated by single-family houses.

A little wandering around and she stumbles into her. It’s almost as if she was expecting Chaeyeon. Though, she _had_ been sending messages, and perhaps so had the girl who had given her such good directions.

She pulls the mask off. Sakura does the same. For a moment they look at each other, and nothing is spoken but everything is said. They step closer. They embrace. For them, the hiatus is finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so disappointed when their comeback was canceled. This story is my short-lived catharsis.
> 
> 2-28-2020: Well I am tickled pink (a phrase my mom says) about their comeback a little while ago. This is the first time I've bought an entire album of theirs. I highly recommend Bloom.


End file.
